Movie Marathon
by HM
Summary: The JAG staff go to a Movie Marathon! Chapter 8 up (8/8)
1. chapter one

Title: Movie Marathon  
Author: HM  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The JAG staff go to a movie marathon  
Disclaimer: I do not own JAG or any of the characters. This is for pure fun.  
Thoughts in ' '   
Conversations in " "  
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls church, Virginia  
Monday 8:15am (EST)  
Mac's Office  
  
Mac sits at her desk surrounded by case files. Looking at her over crowed desk, she lets out an exasperated sign and puts her head in her hands.   
  
' It's only Monday and I'm already swamped. I've only been here for an hour, God I'd hate to see what Harm's desk is like she thought.'  
  
At the thought of Harm's name, Mac recalls her conversation with a pretty blonde Lieutenant Simms and Lieutenant Carolyn Imes fifteen minutes earlier.  
  
Thinking back...  
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia  
Monday 8:00am (EST)  
Mac's Office  
  
"Excuse me ma'am?"  
"Yes Harriet" Mac mumbles in between a mouthful of Chocolate Cake "can I help you?"  
"Permission to speak freely ma'am?"  
"Go a head Lt"  
"You look, well umm, distracted ma'am. Is there anything wrong?"  
"No, I'm fine, but I just can't seem to concentrate and on top of that my desk is piled up like Mount Everest."  
"Do you need any help ma'am?"  
"No thanks Lt "  
"So what seems to be the cause of your lack of concentration?"  
"I don't know"  
"Would it have anything to do with your handsome partner?"  
"Harriet"  
"What? Don't you think he's handsome?"  
"I didn't say that"  
"Well...."  
"You know as well as I do that Harm is a very attractive man "  
"So you do think he's handsome"  
"Now I didn't say that Harriet. I said he was attractive"  
"Very attractive"  
"Ok very attractive"  
"You know he's handsome, has a great body, and a good six, exactly the man you need.   
"HARRIET"  
  
At that moment Carolyn walks by. Hearing the women's conversation, stops, turns and goes into Mac's office intrigued.   
  
"Whose got a good six?"  
Both women turn at Carolyn's voice.  
"Harm's six. Mac and I were just discussing how Harm is handsome, has a great body and a good six."  
"No Harriet you were discussing those things with me, Mac interjects"  
"I also told her that Harm is exactly the man she needs"  
"Yeah, I agree with you there Harriet" Carolyn pipes up.  
"Guys"  
"What?" both women ask.  
"You must admit though that his six is to die for. I've found my self looking at it a couple of times," Carolyn admits.  
"Mmm Hmm I've got a good look at it a couple of times myself" Harriet replies.  
Mac is silent and not wanting to join in the conversation taking place.   
"Earth to Mac?"  
"Arr What"  
"Of course she's looked at his six Harriet. But I'm certain that it hasn't just been once or twice like we have" Carolyn teases.   
"Carolyn"  
"Just pointing out facts"  
"Ok, ok I have looked at his six but as his partner it's by job."  
Both Women look at her with yeah right that's only your excuse looks on their faces. Mac looks at the women and blushes knowing that they know it's only an excuse. Harriet and Carolyn burst out laughing at Mac's bright red face and soon Mac joins in admitting to defeat.   
  
Out in the bullpen Harm, Bud and Gunny watch the three women with curiosity.  
"I wonder what they're talking about"  
"Probably girl stuff commander" Bud replies.  
At that moment Tiner walks by the three men and sees their curiosity.  
"Excuse me Commander, Lieutenant, gunny, what seems to be bothering you?"  
Bud points to the three women who are laughing"   
"Do you know anything Tiner?" Gunny asks  
"Well, before when I walked past the Colonels office I heard her, Lt Simms and Lt Imes mention something like Partner......good six .......attractive.   
The four men stood in puzzlement, trying to work out what those three words meant.   
  
Present  
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia  
Monday 8:20am (EST)  
Mac's Office  
  
'Well Mac thought, this isn't going to get me anywhere.' Standing Mac heads to the breakroom mug in hand but is stopped by Tiner who tells her that there is a meeting in the conference room in 10 minutes.   
"Thanks Tiner"  
"Ma'am"  
Mac continues to the breakroom for her third cup of coffee. As she enters the breakroom she sees Harm looking through the fridge.  
"Hungry Sailor"  
"Yes"  
"What are you looking for"  
"This piece of cake I had in here"  
"Chocolate cake"  
"Yeah, have you seen it?"  
'Ohh no, I ate harms cake. How am I gonna tell him?'  
"Umm, you could say that"  
"Where is it?"  
Harm stands from crouching and turns to look at Mac who has a guilty look on her face.  
"Mac"  
"Well I kinda ate it"  
"You kinda ate it? How can you kinda eat it? It's I ate it or I didn't eat it"  
"Ok I ate it. I was really hungry and it looked so delicious and well after I saw my caseload it was really tempting. I'm so sorry harm"  
"Mac"  
"Tick Tac" Mac offers  
"Yes, part payment"  
"But you better start running thought cuz you have a very hungry sailor that was just deprived from his piece of chocolate cake from a certain marine"  
"No problem"  
Mac exits the breakroom  
'Where can I go, where can I go. Ohh I know the women's bathroom. Harms most likely not to follow me in there.'  
Mac heads for the women's bathroom. Harm exits the breakroom, spots Mac and follows her. Harm obvious to Macs destination quickens his pace making the distance between them only footsteps. With two big steps Harm catches Mac as she pushes a door open. Harm follows Mac in the door and for the first time realises that it's the women's toilets, he turns a bright scarlet and with an embarrassed look on his face mumbles "This is better than I thought Mac thanks"  
"Anytime Harm"  
Harm turns quickly basically running out of the toilets and comes face to face with the Admiral.  
"Commander"  
"Sir"  
Stumbling with his words, Harm tries to explain.  
"Just heading to the conference room sir"  
"I see, just making a detour Commander"  
"Something like that"  
"Ok lets go"  
"Yes sir"   
Harm breathes a sign of relief and follows the Admiral.  
  
End of Chapter one 


	2. Chapter two

Title: Movie Marathon  
Author: HM  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The JAG staff go to a move marathon  
Disclaimer: I do not own JAG. This is for pure fun  
Thoughts ' '  
Conversations " "  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia  
Monday 8:35am (EST)  
Conference Room  
  
Harm's POV  
How could I have been so stupid? I can't believe I didn't see that coming. Mac is sitting opposite me and by the looks of it is trying not to laugh. Geeze I'm stupid.  
  
Mac's POV  
I'm so trying not to laugh. I can feel Harm's eye's on me. That was hilarious. The look on his face. The redness. I thought he would die of embarrassment.  
  
AJ's POV  
I'm sitting here watching my two superior staff members. I don't want to know what harm was doing in the females toilets. Harm is eyeing Mac who by the looks of it is trying very hard not to laugh. God sometimes I think I'm running a circus not an office. Ohh well better start the conference.  
  
"Ok everyone. Well I know how hectic this week is going to be with all of the case files and other arrangements, so I decided that once this week is over everyone's going to need so relaxation. So I thought that we could get together and have some fun doing something this weekend. Any suggestions."  
  
AJ looked around the room at his 9 staff members gathered there, Harm, Mac, Sturgis, Loren, Bud, Harriet, Gunny, Carolyn and Tiner were all deep in thought. Several suggestions were thrown around like Golf, Tennis, Sky diving and picnics but all were rejected.  
  
"Hey guys what about a movie marathon? There's one on this Saturday night at 7:00pm." Mac asks  
There were murmurs around the room   
"Sounds good" Harriet and Bud reply   
"Count me in"   
"Me too" Loren and Tiner say  
"Yes sounds good. I'm sure Bobbi would like to come" Sturgis says  
Everyone else in the room agrees except Harm who looks reluctant  
"Harm" AJ, asks  
"I don't know sir. I think Renee had something special planned"  
"Ohh come on Harm, Renee can have that something special plan another night. Movie marathons only come around every so often. Or are you just frightened that you'll walk into another....  
Before Mac could finish her sentence Harm cuts in with "I'm in"   
Mac starts to laugh again at Harms face, which has turned red again  
"Looking a bit red there Commander" Mac teases him  
Everyone's gaze now focuses on Harm  
"Just a mild sunburn everyone, nothing to worry about" Harm says uncomfortably.  
"Yeah a mild sunburn of embarrassment" Mac replies back sarcastically  
"Would somebody please tell me what this is all about?"  
"It's nothing sir" Harm replies   
Mac and Harm stare intensively at one another. The group's attention is on the two of them.  
  
AJ POV  
I wonder who's going to win this one.  
  
Harriet POV  
Mmm interesting. There's definitely something going on.  
  
Sturgis POV  
Tension. Heaps of it.   
  
Carolyn POV  
I wonder what is so funny. It looks to be a battle of the wills here.  
  
Tiner POV  
Hmmm  
  
Mac POV  
Harm is so uncomfortable. I might just spice it up a bit.  
  
  
Finally Mac speaks up   
"I wouldn't say its nothing sir. I think Harm here might want to share something with us."  
'What the hell is Mac going on about'  
"So harm when did you get it done?"  
"What done Mac" Harm replies confused  
"Your sex change. I can't believe you didn't tell us"  
"Very funny Ninja Girl"  
  
Harm POV  
I am going to KILL Mac  
  
Bud, Loren, Harriet, AJ, Gunny, Tiner, Sturgis, Carolyn POV  
Ninja Girl, sex change, Huh?  
  
"It is funny flyboy"  
  
Bud, Loren, Harriet, AJ, Gunny, Tiner, Sturgis, Carolyn POV  
Flyboy?  
  
Mac looks at Harm who is giving Mac looks that could kill. In between fits of laughter, Mac blurts everything out. Harm... Ladies...Bathroom...Went in...  
"Mac"  
"Harm"  
Harm kicks Mac underneath the table  
"Ouch"  
Mac kicks him back  
"Ouch"  
Everyone looks at the two with smirks on their faces. To ease the tension Harriet pipes up.  
"About the movie Marathon, what movies are they showing?"  
  
Ohh yeah I've got a pamphlet in my briefcase be right back. Mac stands up looks at Harm then turns and leaves the room.   
"So Flyboy?" Sturgis mimics Mac  
Harm looks at Sturgis but before he can comment Mac walks Back in and hands out some pamphlets.  
The group looks at the pamphlets and finally agree on seeing Marathon one which consists of Erin Brokovich, Scream, Mission impossible and 2 weeks notice. While the group talks to each other about arrangements and where to meet Harm is lost in thought.  
  
Harm POV   
  
Mac is soooo dead when we get out of here. Wait until she gets what she deserves. It'll wipe that gorgeous smile of hers off that face. What can I do? The conversation with Bud, gunny and Tiner comes back to him. Just what was Mac, Harriet and Carolyn talking about? Good six, partner, attractive. Could they have been talking about me? Only one way to find out. This will be good.  
  
"So Mac who has a good Six?"  
Mac's head whips around.  
"What"  
"I thought you could tell me and everyone else that"  
Mac exchanges glances with Harriet and Carolyn before turning her attention to Harm.  
"It's nothing that concerns you but if you really want to know, Carolyn, Harriet and I were just saying that...."  
"Bud has a good six" Carolyn finishes for Mac  
"Don't you honey?"  
"Harriet" Bud says turning red  
"That's it!" Exclaims Tiner  
"What's it?" Harm asks  
"I know what they were talking about"  
Mac quickly interrupts with "we just told everyone"  
"I remember they said something like -Harm's six. Mac and I were just discussing how Harm is handsome, has a great body and a good six. That's what they said when Carolyn walked in"  
Everyone turns to look at Harriet and Mac.  
"So you think I have a great body huh?"  
Mac turns red and doesn't reply straight away  
"Actually Commander it wasn't me who said that but Harriet here"  
"Sure Mac. I know you can't resist me"  
Before Mac could say anything AJ interrupted with ok people back to work.   
  
Mac POV  
Thankgod  
  
Harm POV  
Damn it I was having some fun  
  
"Aye Aye Sir" They all chorused  
  
End of Chapter two 


	3. Chapter three

Movie Theatre  
Georgetown  
6:30pm (EST)  
Saturday night  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
The group stood outside the theatre waiting for Harm to arrive.  
"Maybe he got lost," Harriet said  
"I don't think so" AJ replied  
"He's always late, why make any effort to be early this time" Loren smirked  
  
12 minutes later  
  
"We may as well just lay out our blankets and sleeping bags coz we could be here for another 2 months" Sturgis muttered  
"Well I have my pillow and sleeping bag so I'm all set" Mac smiled  
  
3 minutes later  
  
Harm Parks his car and looks at his watch and sprints towards the theatre.  
"Hey look everyone Harm decided to join us after all" Carolyn mused  
"Very funny Carr"  
"Finally" AJ said underneath his breath  
"Fashionably late as always sailor"  
"Har Har Marine"  
"Let's go everyone," Webb says  
"Just wait everyone," Harm says  
"What now" Sturgis complains  
"Well I don't think Mac has everything, I'll just run back to the car and get you a tent"  
Mac hits Harm in the stomach with her pillow  
"Ouch you just winded me Mac"  
"You deserved it"  
Harm grabs Buds pillow and hits her back. The two stand there having a pillow fight.  
"Children come on" Meredith speaks up  
"Aye ma'am" They reply  
  
10 minutes later  
  
The 16 of them enter cinema 5.   
"Well guys we need to find 2 rows of 8" Kath, Webb's date says   
"Umm what about in the middle over there. I can see one whole row and another one that only has one person in it" Suzi, gunny's friend asks  
"Yeah let's go over there," Gunny says  
"But there's a guy sitting there" Bud murmurs  
"We'll just ask him if he can move to another seat" Bobbi assures Bud  
"Whose going to ask the guy to move" Tiner says  
"I will" Mac smirks  
"Umm how?" Sergei, Harms' Brother asks  
"You'll see"  
Mac makes her way towards the guy. She stops and drops her purse. She bends down to pick it up giving the guy a full view down the front of her top.   
"Umm hi" she says softly  
"Hi" the guy replies  
"Do you see the group of 15 over there"  
She points and the guy nods  
"Well I'm here with them and there's no other place we can sit near each other except these two rows. I was wondering if you could please move for a kind lady like me"  
Mac batters her eyelashes and smiles sweetly to the guy.  
"Sure"  
"Thanks darl"  
"No problem"  
"Bye"  
The man gets up and moves. The others come over and look at her in bewilderment.  
"Ok lets sit"  
Mac, Harriet, Bobbi and Carolyn all take seats in the 2nd row while Kath, Meredith, Suzi and Loren go for the 1st row. Bud takes the aisle seat sitting next to Harriet. Sturgis sits on the right of Bobbi. Next to Bobbi is Carolyn who is sitting next to Sergei. AJ sits next to Meredith. While gunny takes the right-hand aisle seat with Suzi sitting next to him. Kath sits next to Meredith and Webb sits on her left. Tiner takes the aisle seat with Loren sitting next to him. Harm stands looking and shakes his head.  
"Looks like I'm stuck with you again Mac"  
"Excuse me, it's more like I'm stuck with you not the other way around"  
Harm takes his seat next to Mac and Sturgis.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
"Is anybody Hungry? Do you think we should go for refreshments" Mac asks  
"We all know that you wouldn't be able to last one movie without any" Harm teases  
"Yeah, well if I don't get any refreshments soon, I might just have to use you as food" Mac replies back  
Harms quirks his eyebrow at Mac  
"Is that a request?"  
"Maybe" Mac replies flirting  
  
Sergei POV  
Brother dear, You are so blind!  
  
Sturgis POV  
Only partners?  
  
"Well guys the movies are going to start soon, I'm going to get something to eat and drink"  
"I'll come" The 7 other women replied  
"Okay"   
Mac looks at them strangely but doesn't say anything more  
"I'm sure you would love a piece of him" Harriet teases when the women exit the cinema  
"Amongst other things" Kath says  
"Guys" Mac, exclaims   
"Okay we'll stop"  
The women go up and buy their refreshments and head back to the cinema. The women come back to find that the movie previews have started and that they must walk back up the stairs engulfed in darkness.  
"Just great" Suzi mutters  
"You can say that again" Meredith murmurs  
"Just great" everyone choruses  
The women burst in laughter only to be shushed by people  
"Geese" Loren says  
The women continue up the stairs looking for the men.  
"There they are" Carolyn Points  
"Where" Bobbi asks  
"To your left"  
"Okay, yep I see them"  
The Women head towards the men drinks and snacks in hand.   
"Here's your drink honey and I got you some fat free chips. Chicken flavour."  
"Thanks sweetie" Bud replies not happy.  
The other women hand out the refreshments to the men. Everyone has sat down except Mac. Mac is passing over Bud and Harriet suddenly she trips on Harriet's foot and falls forward spraying her water all over Harm's lap.  
"Harm, oops I'm so sorry"  
"Mac"  
"Here's a towel" Suzi offers  
"Thanks Suzi"   
Mac takes the towel and goes to dab at the front of his pants when Harm grabs the towel from her.  
"Harm"  
"Mac I know how to clean myself up"  
He sees the look of hurt on her face and apologizes  
"Thanks anyway Mac"   
"How are your pants?"  
"Wet"  
"How wet?"  
"Really really wet like when you put them in the wash and wash them"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah feel for yourself"  
Mac puts her hand on Harm's thigh  
"Yeah you were right. How are you going to sit in them? They're going to be uncomfortable harm"  
"Well I'm going to have to put up with them"  
Mac thinks for a while then leans over to Harm and whispers in his ear.  
"Why don't you take them off"  
"WHAT"  
Everyone turns around and gives Harm death stares.  
"What I meant was hop into my sleeping bag and slip out of your pants. Then that would give your pants a chance to dry."  
"How the hell am I going to do that with out everyone seeing my underwear?"  
"You're in your underwear"  
"No I go freelance" Harm replies sarcastically  
"I thought you wore boxes underneath along with your underwear"  
"Well not tonight"   
"What colour are your underwear?" Mac asks trying to be serious but fails as a cheeky grin comes across her face.   
"MAC"  
"Ok only kidding"  
"What am I going to do?"  
"Well just hop into my sleeping bag and slip out of the pants"  
"It's not as easy as it sounds Mac"  
"Harm"  
"Ok"  
Harm struggles to get into the sleeping bag. His legs go up into the air and whack into Meredith's seat with a loud thud. Meredith turns and Harm sheepishly smiles and says sorry. After several attempts Harm is in the sleeping bag.  
"Mac it's going to look like I'm feeling myself"  
Mac laughs at this   
"Mac, it's not funny. I wouldn't be having to do this if it wasn't for a certain person who will remain nameless."  
"Ok sorry Harm"  
"Mac"  
"Yeah"   
"My zippers stuck"  
"Well don't worry about taking them off then. Just do your zipper back up"  
"No my zipper won't do up both ways. It's stuck"  
"Are you kidding?"  
"Do you think I would kid about this kind of thing"  
"Ok I'll help"  
"Mac personal space"  
"Well what is it. I help you or you walk out of the cinema with your zipper half cast?"  
"You have a point"  
Mac goes to lean over the armrest, when Harms whispers "Mac that is so going to look suspicious"  
"Well what can we do?"  
"Lift the armrest up and snuggle up to me"  
"Ok"  
Mac snuggles up to harm and puts her hand down into the sleeping bag  
"Ready"  
"Yeah"  
  
Harm POV  
Mac is going to pull my zipper up. God  
  
Mac POV  
I can't believe I'm going to do this  
  
Harriet POV  
What the hell are they doing? Ohh My God. Did Mac just put her hand in the sleeping bag near the Commanders crutch? My god.  
  
Mac put her hand on the zipper and pulls. It wouldn't budge. On the third attempt it did up.   
"Thanks Mac"  
"No problem Harm"  
"Can it undo and redo up?"  
"I'll try. Yeah it does"  
"Well now you can take your pants off"  
"Yeah but I don't know if I want to"  
"At least you won't be wet"  
"Yeah true"  
Harm takes his pants off and is sitting in Mac's sleeping bag. Mac has moved her hand back into her lap and is sitting comfortably leaning against Harm.  
"Mac" Harm whispers  
"Yeah" she whispers back just as quietly  
"Everyone's looking at us and whispering"  
"I wonder what it's about?"  
"Me too?"  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Find out in the next chapter of Movie Marathon  
Please review.. 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Movie Marathon  
Author: HM  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The JAG staff go to a move marathon  
Disclaimer: I do not own JAG. This is for pure fun  
Thoughts ' '  
Conversations " "  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Movie Theatre   
Georgetown  
8:45pm (EST)  
Saturday Night  
  
Mac and Harm sit in silence as everyone looks at them.  
"Why are they looking at us?" Harm asks  
"It's probably cuz of you"  
"Me?"  
"Yeah you, Well you're the one half naked"  
"Do you think they know?"  
"Well you weren't all that subtle in taking your pants off"  
Harm turns a deep red and squirms in his seat.  
"Only kidding. Other than hitting a few seats they didn't notice"  
Harm looks relieved  
"Then why?" Harm says quietly  
"How should I know?"  
"Well..."  
"Well..what do you think I became a mind reader all of a sudden?"  
"No"  
"Well let's just forget about it and watch the movie"  
"Ok"  
"Hey Harm what movie is this anyway?"  
"Erin something?"  
"Ohh yeah Erin Brokovich"  
Harm and Mac continue to watch the video and soon the whispering dies down and everyone resumes watching the movie.  
  
15 minutes Later  
  
"Well that was a good movie" Harriet smiles  
"Yeah" the others agree  
"There called boobs Ed" Mimics Loren   
Everyone laughs at Loren's attempt to mimic  
"I wonder what kind of Bra that was. I think it might have been a pushup," Harm says sarcastically  
"Geeze Harm I didn't know you were so into Bras, Ohh sorry sex change" Mac laughs  
"Am I ever going to live that down?"  
"Nope" Mac smiles sweetly at him  
The girls start to talk about Bras and soon the guys are groaning at them to shut up.  
  
5 minutes Later  
  
"Hey, what's the next movie?" enquires Gunny  
"Umm 2 weeks notice, I think" Webb replies  
"Is that the one with Sandra Bullock and Hugh Grant?" Kath asks  
"Yeah, it's supposed to be funny and a romantic kind of film," Bobbi says innocently  
"Should be good then" Tiner muses  
  
5 minutes Later  
  
The movie has just started and everyone's getting comfortable. Mac leans over Harm searching for the chips. Her hand brushes against something, which she thinks is the chip bag.  
"Mac what are you doing" Harm demands  
"Looking for the chips."  
"Well your definitely not going to find them down there"  
"What?"  
"A bit too close to home"  
Mac realises where she has her hand and jerks it away, only to hit the chip bag, sending the bag flying and landing on top of AJ's head. Chips are by this time cascading down his face.   
"S***" Harm mutters  
"Good one Harm" Mac whispers  
"You're blaming me. This was not my fault. I was not the one looking for the chips"  
"Well if you had put the chips in the middle like normal people then I wouldn't have had to look for them"  
  
AJ POV  
What the hell...!?!? I can hear Harm and Mac fighting over whose fault it is. God I can't even go to a movie without them getting themselves into some sort of trouble. Not that I'm angry with them just shocked. Well this should be fun. I might just play with them, get them scared. Here I go!  
  
A clearing of the throat brings an end to their squabble. The two turn to look at AJ who has an angry look on his face. At once the two try to apologize by blaming each other. The two stare at each other trying to find a way to out do the other.  
  
"Sir...AJ...umm we're really sorry bout that umm"  
"Incident" Harm finishes  
  
AJ POV  
God even when they're trying to blame each other they still can be on the same side and help each other out. Well... what can I do? They both look very uncomfortable and are really embarrassed. Maybe I should let them off the hook?  
  
Sturgis POV  
I really want to know how that bag went flying that much?  
  
Suzi POV  
Even though I don't know those two very well, you have to wonder why they're not dating. They have so much chemistry.  
  
AJ looks at the two and gives them a stern look. The two squirm in their seats trying to get out of the situation and both wishing that they were dead.  
  
"What they hell were you two doing anyway and just how did this bag of.. of Roast Chicken chips land on my head?"  
AJ notices that Mac has turned a bright shade of red while Harm is trying not to laugh at Mac's discomfort.  
"Mac I think you should explain after all it was your fault"  
Mac just looks at Harm, mouth half gapping like a fish.  
  
Mac POV  
God what have I gotten myself into. All I was doing was getting the stupid chips and now I have to explain the whole damn thing"  
  
"Well.. Mac begins, I was just leaning over Harm here and looking for the chips cuz I was hungry and wanted something to nibble on, when I... Mac pauses  
"When you what Mac?" Harm says smugly  
Everyone's looking at the two wondering what Mac did to make Harm soo smug towards her.  
"When I put my hand on something that I thought was the chip bag which turned out not to be. So I jerked my hand back and it collided with the chip bag and went flying"  
"And what was that something that made you jerk your hand away?" Harm asks interested  
"Well you already know, so I don't know why your sooo interested" Mac replies back heatedly  
"Well I thought they would be interested" Harm fires back at her  
  
Harriet POV  
I wonder what it was that she touched?  
  
Mac POV  
What is Harm trying to do to me? I'll kill him if he keeps persisting that I tell them what I touched. How can I get out of this one?  
  
Harm POV  
Mac is really uncomfortable. I bet she's wondering why I'm so persistent well I thought she would already know. Payment time for eating my cake and embarrassing me with the bathroom incident.  
  
"Mac"  
"Harm"  
AJ interrupts their intense gazes by telling them to be quiet, relax and watch the movie.  
"Once again you're saved from embarrassment by AJ."  
Mac just gives him a look that says mess with me and you'll regret it.  
"Did you pay him or something"  
"Harm don't be stupid"  
"Just wait till you get yours. I'm not stopping until you do"  
"You do that. But you won't get me on anything"  
"Just wait and see"  
They resume to watch the movie in silence.   
  
Sturgis POV  
This movie reminds me of something or someone or someones. Mmmm.  
  
"That's it," he exclaims out loud  
"What's it?" Bobbi asks  
"I was just thinking of who these two remind me of and I just realized that they remind me exactly of Harm and Mac. The way they act, how they get into weird situations and the jealousy.  
"You're right" Bobbi nods in agreement  
Hearing the conversation, Carolyn joins in the conversation  
"Yeah, these two are alike. I can see what you mean"  
Sergei hears the conversation and asks Carolyn what they were talking about. While he's telling her about it, Sturgis has lent forward and is telling Kath. The message is whispered down the line of eight and to Bud and Harriet. Mac and Harm sit there looking at each other wondering what the others are whispering about. Harriet turns and whispers in the ear of Mac while Sturgis whispers to Harm. Mac then turns to Harm to tell him but he turns at the same time as her and they find their mouths are just inches from touching.  
"Uhh.." They both say  
"So what did Sturgis tell you?"  
"That the movie was good and that they were great actors"  
"That's what Harriet told me but I bet they're lying because why couldn't they just say it out loud"  
"I know" Harm says   
"Well I'm going to find out" Mac stands, steps over Harm and sits on Sturgis Lap.  
"Hello" Mac says  
"Umm hi" Sturgis replies with a small smile  
Mac puts her hands around Sturgis's Neck and leans in and whispers to him.  
"So just what were you saying" Mac asks in a low tone  
"Nothing" Sturgis says aloud so everyone can hear him  
"Nothing, come on Sturgis please tell me"  
"All I said was that these two characters were like you and Harm"  
"That's all?"  
"Well..."  
"Well what?"  
"Nothing"  
"You've already said nothing"  
Mac starts to tickle him.  
"I won't stop until you tell me"  
"Ok. I also said the way they act, how they get into weird situations and the jealousy is like you and Harm  
"Jealously" Mac whispers harshly  
At that moment Harm stands from his seat and hobbles over to her and Sturgis in her sleeping bag. He then sits on top of Mac who is still sitting on top of Sturgis.  
"Harm your squashing me" Mac complains  
"Hey if he's squashing you think about me. I have you and Harm on top of me" Sturgis say  
"Well its not me that's the heavy one" Mac replies  
"Hey, I'm not heavy" Harm says pretending to be wounded  
Mac just laughs  
"So has he told you anything yet"  
Mac glances at Sturgis who looks back at Mac  
'What should I say. Should I lie to him or tell him some of it'  
"Nope" Mac says  
Looking at Mac, Harm knows she's not telling him everything  
"Come on Mac I know you're not telling me everything. If you don't tell me I'll tickle you"  
"Harm..."  
Before Mac can finish her sentence, Harm starts to tickle her.  
"Harm... Please stop..."  
Mac squirms trying to get away from him. Sturgis is sitting there completely forgotten by the two. Mac is still laughing and fidgeting about arms everywhere when suddenly Mac's elbow whacks into Sturgis's stomach winding him.  
"Ohh my god, Stu are you alright?"  
"Well I could do with a little bit of a breather" he replies honestly  
"Of course, can do"  
Harm stands up but loses his balance because of the sleeping bag. As he falls he grabs onto Macs arm yanking her down with him. They both land hard with a thud and with Mac on top of Harm.  
"Ohh Harm that hurt"  
"You're telling me"  
They both start laughing and so do the others. Mac finally gets off Harm and helps him up. They both return to their seats just as the movie ends.  
"Well that's two movies down, two to go" Sergei says in his Russian accent.  
"Yeah, 2 movies to go" Carolyn says  
  
End of Chapter Four  
How much more trouble can these two get into? Find out in the next chapter! 


	5. Chapter Five

Sorry for the wait. My mum has been on my case for using the computer too much!  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Author: HM  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: The JAG staff go to a movie marathon  
Disclaimer: I do not own JAG or any of the characters. This is for pure fun.  
Thoughts in ' '   
Conversations in " "  
  
  
Movie Theatre   
Georgetown  
11:05pm (EST)  
Saturday night  
  
The 16 of them sit and talk about the upcoming movies while they wait patiently for the next movie to start.  
"So what is the next movie" Tiner asks  
"Scream" Meredith tells him  
"Cool!"  
"COOL", Suzi says a bit skeptically   
"Yeah!"  
"What's COOL as you put it about a scary movie?" Kath asks  
"The blood and gore" Sergei says  
"The way they hack and chase screaming girls" Sturgis joins in  
"STURGIS!" all the women exclaim  
"What?"  
Before anyone can comment, the movie starts and the cinema is engulfed in darkness. The 16 of them sit in silence as the credits begin.  
  
2 minutes Later  
  
Harriet looks at Mac and notices that the armrest between her and Harm is down therefore separating the two. Thinking it over she leans over and whispers to Mac.  
"Mac" she whispers softly  
Mac too lost in thought about how uncomfortable the seat is without Harm as an armrest, doesn't hear Harriet.  
"Mac" Harriet says for the third time practically yelling. Everyone else hears and looks except Mac.  
Mac sits there staring down at her hands totally lost in thought.  
"Earth to Mac" Harm tries, but like Harriet, he doesn't get a response.  
"Mac" Harriet says again  
"Uhh what" Mac looks at her, and notices that all her friends and colleagues are looking at her.  
"What?" She repeats when no one says anything  
"Well finally" Carolyn smiles  
"You can all go back to watching the credits," Harriet says  
"Geese demanding" AJ teases  
"And we all thought that you were Admiral" Tiner voices out  
"Did I just say that out loud?" Tiner meekly asks  
"Huh hah" Bobbi replies  
While the attention is on Tiner, who is sputtering and trying to apologise, Harriet leans over to Mac and whispers in her ear.  
"I really want to know what you were thinking about" Harriet says   
"So what did you want to talk about before?" Mac asks interrupting Harriet trying to get her off the subject not knowing that she was just leading herself into another compromising situation.  
"Ohh yeah, how come the armrest is down between you and Harm, shouldn't you be snuggling up to him like you were before?"  
"Harriet he's my partner"  
"It didn't stop you before from snuggling up to him"  
"That was different, there was a reason for that"  
"What was different" Harriet persists  
"Can we please drop this. I MIGHT tell you later" Mac replied putting a heavy emphasis on might.   
"Later"  
  
5 minutes into the movie  
  
"How can anyone be so..." Bobbi starts  
"Stupid? Suzi suggests  
"No... Flirtatious. Look at her, she doesn't even know the other person on the other end of them phone and she's all smiling and flirting"  
"Some people like to show there emotions" Sturgis pointingly says directing his look to Mac and Harm  
"Still, I would be creeped out if someone rang me twice in the space of 30 seconds and wanted to get to know me." Bobbi states  
"I agree" Loren says nodding  
  
The movie continues with all of them silent and watching the screen.  
  
"God if someone was after me, I wouldn't stand there like a statue like she is. I would be gone like the wind in 2 seconds flat" Mac gushes out  
"What? No supergirl moves. You wouldn't try to take him out?" Harm teases her  
"Supergirl?" Mac says heatedly   
"Whoa, get those hackles down girl, time out for you, in the corner" Harm torments her  
"Harm!" Mac grabs her pillow and whacks it into his face.  
"Mac, there's no need for that control your self!"  
"ME! Whoo your skating on thin very thin ice. Keep it up and you might just find yourself in the depths of icy cold water." Mac says a serious look on her face  
"Is this when I'm supposed to run and scream like a little girl?" the girl on the movie says  
"Harm you might wanna take that person's line" Sturgis suggests  
"Very funny Stu"  
"Who says I'm being funny" he replies  
"I was only kidding Mac"  
"Good"  
  
10-15 minutes Later  
  
The women sit quietly watching a scene where the girl Sidney is in her room. So engrossed in the movie they are that when her boyfriend jumps suddenly in her window, the 8 women practically jump out of their seats screaming. The 8 men stare at them laughing.  
"Are we alright ladies?" AJ murmurs laughing  
"FINE" They all reply harshly  
"All rise" Harm chokes out   
That makes the men laugh harder and soon people in the cinema turn, look and hush them. The men quieten down.  
"Harm shut up" Mac hisses at him  
"No"  
"Then I'll have to shut you up"  
"Whatever"  
"Fine you asked for it"  
Mac leans over the armrest and puts her hand over Harm's mouth  
"M..gt..ur..and..ff..y..muth" Harm muffled  
"What was that Harm? I can't quite hear you"  
"I.. sid..ge..yr..an..of..my..mth  
"Still can't hear you. Stop laughing and I'll remove my hand from your mouth"  
"o"  
Mac removes her hand and as soon as she does Harm starts chuckling.  
"Harm"  
Mac put her hand on his mouth again.  
"Say sorry"  
"NO" was clearly heard.  
Before Mac could scold him, Harm licks her hand, which makes her jerk her hand away from his mouth.  
"That's disgusting Harm"  
"It worked though"  
"Humph"  
  
20 minutes Later  
  
Mac has been sitting for 20 minutes ignoring Harm and watching the movie silently.  
  
Harm POV  
She's ignoring me but I don't think she's grumpy at me. She looks cute sitting there. Mmm... She got scared really easily before. That was funny. I might just try something.  
  
Mac POV  
I'm sitting here ignoring Harm. I think he might think that I'm grumpy at him but I'm not I just want to have fun and see how long he can sit there and try not talk to me. Ohh well I'll watch the movie after all I paid to.   
  
Continuing their silence Harm looks at Mac from the corner of his eye and notices that her full attention is on the screen. Moving slightly in his seat he moves closer to the armrest and runs his fingers slowly up her back like what a spider would do.   
  
Mac POV  
What the hell is that? I can feel something on my Back.. OMG it better not be a spider I hate spiders no I loathe spiders. Please god please don't be a spider.  
  
Harm POV   
Mac is frozen in place. Her face is still. I wonder what she's thinking.  
  
Harm continues to move his hand up her back.  
"Harm?"  
"Yeah Mac"  
"Is..is.is there something on my back?"  
"Turn around"  
"Harm if there is get it off now!" She demands  
"Scared are you marine?"  
"No"  
"A tough, strong marine is scared"  
"HARM just look and see"  
Harm just laughs  
"Nope nothing that I can see"  
"Thanks"  
  
Mac POV  
Must have been my imagination  
  
Harm POV  
She must hate spiders. She was soo scared.  
  
After thinking for a while Harm decides to just have a little more fun. He runs his fingers slowly up her back again.  
  
Mac POV  
Not again. There is something there.   
  
Mac looks out of the corner of her eye and sees Harm's hand.  
'That jerk, Ohh he's going to get it. I am sooo going to kill him'  
"Harm"  
"Yeah Mac"  
"You know how I said before that you were skating on thin ice very thin ice?"  
"Yes"  
"And that you might just find yourself in the depths of icy cold water"  
"Yes"  
"Well, that time has come"  
Mac turns and looks at Harm. Her eyes blazing with ferocity.  
  
Harm POV  
S***. I'm in for it. She looks like a bull. That would make me her prey. Well I better start waving that piece of red material.   
  
"Let me explain" please he whines  
"Harm, I hate spiders, how could you be so mean?"  
"I didn't know you hated spiders, please forgive me"  
"I could so deck you one right now"  
"I know"  
"You look like a bull"  
Mac starts laughing  
"That would make you my prey."  
"Yep"  
"I'll forgive you on one condition?"  
"What's that"  
"You buy me chocolate bars this entire week"  
"Deal"  
They shake hands.  
  
The next movie went without hitch and with Harm and Mac leaning comfortably against each other.  
  
Movie theatre  
Georgetown  
3:10am (EST)  
Sunday Morning  
  
The movies have just finished and the lights have just been turned on.  
"Harm Look." Mac whispers and points towards the ground around AJ's feet and seat.  
"That was so your fault" Harm whispers back laughing  
"Well,"  
"Not well but yes"  
"Never"  
"We both know the truth"  
Mac doesn't reply instead just gives him a look.  
  
10 minutes Later  
  
The 16 of them have collected their belongings and are walking out of cinema 5 heading towards the exit. The 8 women are walking ahead of the men talking and gossiping about the movies. Th women have stopped walking and are waiting for the guys to catch up with them.  
"Slow pokes" Mac teases the men and pokes Harm in the stomach  
"Well we aren't in a race" Harm replies defending the men.  
"I'm going to the bathroom guys, I'll meet you in the car park in 10 minutes" Mac says turning to head to the womens bathroom  
"I'm going too" The other women say walking after Mac  
"Ok, well just stand here and pick up chicks" Tiner says half-serious  
But the women don't hear him and continue on their way to the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom Mac goes to the Mirror to see what she looks like.  
"Uhh, look at me, horrible"  
"What about me?" Harriet proclaims  
"Come on guys, you look good compared to me"  
"Ok ok enough of that save it for Monday at the office" Meredith says  
"Your right"  
"Always am"  
"Oops forgot" They laugh  
"So just what were you and Harm up too?" Carolyn asks  
"Yeah details" the others say forcefully  
"No you guys there's no detail to tell" Mac says  
"Come on don't give us that," Harriet says, "I saw you with your hand near his crutch"  
"Ohh this is interesting"  
"Guys I'll tell you L..." Mac starts  
"LATER" they all chorus  
"You know me too well" she says and with that walks out of the bathroom with the other women hot on her heels.  
  
End of chapter 5  
  
Please review 


	6. Chapter six

Chapter 6  
  
Title: Movie Marathon  
Author: HM  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The JAG staff go to a movie marathon  
Disclaimer: I do not own JAG or any of the characters. This is for pure fun.  
Thoughts in ' '   
Conversations in " "  
  
MovieTheatre   
Georgetown  
3:30am (EST)  
Sunday morning  
  
"Ready to go ladies?" Harm asks  
"All I know is that my bed is calling" Mac says  
"Feeling a bit tired OLD lady" Harm teases her putting a huge emphasis on OLD  
"OLD? I'm not the one who's edging towards the big 40" Mac exclaims  
"Enough you 2. I still want 2 senior staff members in my office on Monday" AJ interrupts their argument.  
  
With a final glare at one another, the 2 say their goodbyes and head towards their cars.   
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls church, Virginia  
Monday 8:00am (EST)  
Bullpen  
  
"God I'm tired. I can tell that it's going to be a bad day" complains Mac to an even more tired Harriet Sims  
"Well ma'am look on the bright side, you get to see and talk to a very attractive man" Harriet quotes to Mac  
"Yeah, Bud is a very attractive man" Mac says trying not to notice Harriet's killer looks.  
"Permission to speak freely ma'am"  
"Permission granted Lt"  
"MAC DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT" Harriet proclaims in a loud voice  
  
The complete office and bullpen turn and look at the duo with interested and irrated looks.   
  
"Harriet there is nothing to spell out" Mac whispers in a low tone  
"Gosh Mac do I have to throttle you? Are you in denial?"  
  
Stunned at Harriet's outburst, Mac stands with a bewildered look on her face. Unbeknownst to the duo, 2 interested onlookers watch them.  
  
"I wish I could lip-read" AJ muses to Sturgis  
"It would probably be a very interesting conversation by the looks of it" Sturgis comments  
"Interesting indeed"  
  
At that time Harm enters the bullpen and sees a bewildered Mac and an amused Harriet. He approaches the 2.  
  
"Goodmorning Mac, Harriet"  
"Morning sir"  
"Harm"  
"What have you 2 been up to this morning"  
"Nothing sir"  
"I'll talk to you later Harriet and if your that interested the answer to your question is No cause I'm not interested in that way. Now if you would both excuse me I've got work to do"  
  
With that Mac leaves a confused Harm and a smug Harriet  
  
Harriet POV  
I've certainly got under her skin.  
  
"What was that all about" Harm asks  
"Nothing much"  
"Ok"  
"Well I better be on my way to sir, excuse me"  
"Ok Harriet"  
"Sir"  
  
10 minutes later  
Breakroom  
  
"Mmm coffee, smells good..."  
"And strong" Harm mutters under his breath as he watches Mac who has her back to him.  
"Just how you like it," Mac says turning around towards him and handing him a cup.  
"So how are you feeling today?" Harm asks Mac  
"A bit tired and sore" Mac answers truthfully  
"You?"  
"Like a jackpot of gold...has landed on my eyelids" Harm states  
  
The two exit the breakroom and stroll across the bullpen. Halfway there they run into the Admiral.  
  
"Goodmorning Commander, Colonel"   
"Morning sir" they both say as they pass him  
Out of earshot, Mac says to Harm "His head's looking a lot shiner than before"  
"Thanks to your greasing"   
"Hey! Well you're the one who hogged the chips!"  
"If I remember correctly, the packet was 3/4 FULL!"  
"You still had 1/4 of it then" Mac replies  
"And the Admiral had the rest. Well rather his head"  
  
At the mention of the admirals name the 2 burst into laughter  
  
"That was funny"  
"What was funny?" The Admiral's voice booms at them from behind. The 2 turn to see the Admiral with a very stern look on his face/  
"Umm sir "they both start  
"What was funny?" He repeats  
  
The 2 stand in silence. Not a pin drop was to be heard around the bullpen.   
  
"Was it the looks on your faces when I turned around and looked at you the other night or when I asked for an explanation? Enlighten us all please"  
  
The 2 stand stock still, eyeing eachother. After several minutes the Admiral gives a shake of his head, turns and heads to his office chuckling at catching the 2 out.   
  
"Good one Mac"  
"Me?"  
"Yeah you"  
"Well we wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for your chip hogging" Mac retaliates  
"And we also wouldn't be in the is situation if you had kept your hands to yourself rather than down there."  
"How was I supposed to know that it was the chip bag?"  
"By touch" Harm says in a raised voice  
"BY TOUCH" Mac replies back in an equally raised voice "Most people put chip packets in their laps. So that's why I was looking there for it. Not so I could get a touch"  
"Ok ok. Settle down"  
"Settle down? You just accused me of attempting to touch YOU'RE YOUR you know what"  
"I did not I was JUST saying why we were in this situation"  
"Ok but I wasn't in it for the touch"  
"I believe you"  
"Good. Well I'm going to do some work before the Admiral comes back and demands an explanation for the other night," Mac says  
"Ok cya later"  
"Bye"  
  
Mac starts to walk towards her office but turns and looks back at Harm.  
  
"By the way, did ya bring the chocolate?"  
"Yes, it's on your desk. I wondered how long it would take you to ask." Harm comments  
"Very funny. You still have 4 more days of it"  
"Yeah, yeah I know"  
"Good" With that she turns and walks into her office and closes the door.  
  
30 minutes Later  
  
Harm is passing Mac's office door and notices through her blinds that she id rubbing her neck. Deciding to see if she was ok he stops and goes in.  
  
"Nice of you to knock"  
"Just wanted to see if everything was ok but if that's not allowed I'll just go" He starts to turn around  
"HARM only kidding"  
"So are you all right?"  
"Yeah it's just my necks a little sore. I must have slept on it the wrong way"  
"Here, let me give you a neck rub"  
"Harm really it's ok"  
"I promise I won't hurt you. Well not intentionally"  
"Ok"  
  
Harm goes around the back of her chair and starts gently rubbing her neck.  
  
"How does that feel?"  
"It feels mmm good. Are you sure that you have the right occupation?"  
"Yes. Because I wouldn't be doing this to my marine partner and I couldn't handle doing this all day especially to hairy back people.  
"True"  
"Ouch" Mac jerks forward in her seat.  
"Sore spot"  
"You could say that"  
"Sorry"  
"That's alright. I'll forgive you this time." Mac says teasingly  
"There's going to be a next time?"  
"Yeah you're my official neck rubber. Mr Harm neckrubber! Best hands in the world"   
"Mac a bit too personal"  
"Get your head out of the gutter stickboy"  
"It was your wording not mine"  
"Males"  
"Females"  
"That was so a lame come back line Harm. All you males think about is sex and women"  
"Not all men do"  
"Name one man who doesn't think about 'IT'"  
"The Admiral"  
"Harm, that's just wrong"  
"I said he wouldn't think about 'IT'"  
"Now you've got bad images in my head ehh. Thanks a lot  
"Now who has their head in the gutter?"  
"Can we please move onto a different subject. I won't be able to look the admiral in the eyes if we continue this convo.  
"OK"  
"How's your neck feel"  
"Sore but better  
"I think my hands have run out of their magic"  
"Give us a look"  
  
Mac takes his hands, pretends to look them over and goes" Nah, still magic left in them"  
"Very funny Mac. You just want some more neck rub"  
"Yeah please" Mac looks at Harm with puppy eyes  
"Ok"  
"Harm your making me drowsy"  
  
Harm leans in and whispers in her ear.  
  
Mac POV  
God I can feel his hot breath on my neck  
  
"Sleep old one"  
  
Mac's eyes open in a flash and she turns and whacks Harm on the arm.  
  
"Old one?"  
"Just stirring you up. Turn around and relax"  
"Fine"  
"Don't have to sound like your enjoying yourself"  
"Just keep rubbing"  
"Yes ma'am  
"If I could deck you one I would"  
"Whatever you reckon"  
"Down a bit lower Harm.mmm that's it"  
  
Tiner who is standing outside the office, raises his eyebrow.  
  
Tiner POV  
Surely they wouldn't, Not here, only one way to find out.  
  
Knocking on the door twice, he opens the door, to see Harm massaging Mac's neck  
  
"Ma'am, sir," message for you from the admiral.  
"Yes Tiner" Mac inquires while Harm leaned his hands comfortably against Mac's shoulders.  
"Conference Room 10 minutes"  
"Thanks Tiner"  
  
Tiner POV  
God what is their relationship?  
  
"Well I better get going, I'll meet you in the conference room in 10 minutes"  
"8 minutes 23 seconds"  
"OK"  
"Thanks Mr Harm Neckrubber. Best hands in the world"  
  
As Harm exits her office, Sturgis who had been lurking outside enters the office intrigued about what he had just heard.  
"Mr Harm Neckrubber. Best hands in the world?" Sturgis asks  
"He rubbed my neck. So I gave him a title. Nothing to it"  
"Well it's interesting and some people could think of sexual things if they heard that."  
"Stu"  
"Mac"  
"What was with you 2 the other night?"  
"Nothing"  
"Not what I've heard"  
"What have you heard?"  
"That you and Harm were very very close and friendly the other nights. Some even say that you went beyond friendship"  
"WHAT?"  
"Where did you hear this?"  
"It's all around the bullpen and office. Rumours galore"  
"You were there. We didn't do anything:"  
"I know, u know, Harm knows. So don't stress about it"  
"Thanks Stu"  
  
Mac gets up and heads over to Harm's Office  
  
"Harm have you heard the rumours going around"  
"Yeah some why?"  
"Why? Because I don't like when people interfere and make judgements about me especially when nothing happened.  
"Settle down. It'll be alright"  
"Thanks. I needed reassurance"  
  
30 minutes later  
  
The conference has just ended.  
  
"Well I've got to go do these files, so I'll catch you later" Mac tells Harm  
"Ok cya later  
  
End of Chapter 6  
Thanks for being patient  
Please review 


	7. Chapter seven

Chapter 7  
  
Title: Movie Marathon  
Author: HM  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The JAG staff go to a movie marathon  
Disclaimer: I do not own JAG or any of the characters. This is for pure fun.  
Thoughts in ' '   
Conversations in " "  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls church, Virginia  
Monday 12:30am (EST)  
Bullpen  
Renee enters the Bullpen looking for Harm. Going to his office she finds that Harm isn't there and decides to wait for him to return.   
  
10 Minutes later  
  
Unable to wait any longer, Renee goes to find someone who knows where Harm is. Re-entering the Bullpen she walks past huddled conversations catching bits and pieces of each of their conversations, about Saturday night at the movies.  
  
Harm.... Pants....Mac....Hand....Crutch....very friendly....  
  
Continuing along she sees Tiner talking to someone, so she decides to go up to him and see where Harm is. Walking over to his desk she catches a bit of his conversation between Harriet and himself.   
  
Sleeping bag....cuddling....  
  
Stopping a short distance away, she hides behind a tree to earsdrop on the two of them.  
  
Unbeknownst to Tiner and Harriet they continue their conversation about the rumours circulating around the office and bullpen.  
  
"I can't believe that people are saying that they were kissing" Harriet proclaims  
"I know. I've told people that nothing of the sort happened. But they don't believe me. We were there."  
"Mmm, there are heaps of different versions. The admirals got to have heard some of them"  
"Yeah I hope they don't get in trouble"  
"Well I've got to go Tiner"  
"Ma'am"  
"Tiner"  
  
Meanwhile, Renee is standing in shock after overhearing the word 'Kissing'. Taking a deep breath she steps out from her hiding position, seeing Mac she marches towards her. Mac has stopped to talk to Harriet about filing a case.  
  
"How dare you" Renee shouts at Mac  
  
Turning around Mac gives Renee a look that says what are you talking about?  
  
"What are you talking about Renee?"  
"Don't give me that you whore"  
"Excuse me" Mac raises her voice  
"You heard me. You're a hoar who can't keep her hands off whats not hers and never will be."  
Mac stands there in silent shock.  
"Don't play dumb with me. There's one thing stopping you from getting him and that's me. There is no way over my dead body that you are getting him." Renee hisses at Mac  
"I have no idea what you are talking about Renee, so if I was you I would just walk away before you have a very pissed off marine in your face" Mac says venomously.  
"Does the name Harm come to mind?"  
"What does Harm have to do with this conversation?"  
"We all know that you want him but you're not worthy enough for him. You're a whore who makes moves on available men and even on those who aren't."  
  
At the exact time Harm enters the bullpen to see Mac and Renee standing face to face with Mac giving Renee the most venomous look in the world. Hearing Renee's accusation, Harm is about to interfere when the admiral steps in front of him and orders him to remain quiet. Harm responds by pursing his lips in a tight line.  
  
Not known to the two women that Harm is in the bullpen they continue their argument.  
  
"Not worthy enough? I think you're the one who's not worthy enough 'Miss Barbie'. You prance around with him on your arm like he's some sort of Accessory for your outfit."  
"At least I have some one to parade unlike you who has no one"  
"You say parade like as if he is just there to make you look good. Ohh sorry that's right you do need him there so that he can try to make you look good. But you're a lost cause."  
"Lost cause?"  
"Yeah you heard me, Lost cause. You know when they say that blondes are dumb. Well You're the one and truly DUMB BLONDE who doesn't have anything else to do but show off your boobs and flirt with every man that walks by you on the street."  
"At least I have something to show off"  
"And I don't?"  
  
Flabbergasted at her response Renee huffs and looks Mac over. Meanwhile Harm is standing still next to the Admiral. All eyes are on Mac and Renee.   
  
"You could lose a bit of weight" Renee states plainly  
"And you could do with Liposuction"   
  
Harm stands still trying not to laugh at Mac's response. The Admiral looks over at Harm whose shoulders are quivering and just nods his head.  
  
"Liposuction?"  
"Mmm yeah maybe a facial as well"  
"Screw you, you insulting B****"  
"B****. Very original Renee."  
"Stop being Miss Know it all"  
"I would rather be Miss know it all than Miss Barbie who is a dumb blonde"  
"Well at least I'm not a hoar and a prostitute" Renee exclaims  
  
With that statement Mac loses her self-control and swings her fist at Renee which connects with Renee's Jaw and sends Renee falling backwards to the ground with a loud but distinctive thud.   
  
"Don't you ever call me a prostitute and whore in the same sentence again" Mac shakes her finger at a stunned and angry Renee. Renee stands and lashes out at Mac with a slap to the face.  
  
"Take that"  
  
Mac slaps Renee back and shouts "Take that yourself you selfish, Self-centered, greedy whore."  
  
Renee lunges at Mac and both of them topple to the ground each grabbing the other. Both roll and lunge for one another, rolling, tackling and shrieking. The fight is ended when Mac becomes free of Renee's grip and stands back up towering over Renee. Renee also gets to her feet. They both stand there in silence glaring at each other. It is then that they both realise that the whole bullpen and office including Harm are watching and listening attentively for what they are going to say and do next. Mac is the first to speak  
  
"Don't you ever accuse me again of stealing others boyfriends. I think you should get your facts straight before you go around blaming me for something that you yourself don't know anything about."  
  
With that Mac looks at Harm who is walking over to the two and turns and walks into the women's toilets.   
Renee stands stock-still as Harm walks towards her with an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
"Go and get cleaned up Renee and then come to my office." Harm says emotionlessly  
  
Harm POV  
I should go after Mac but then I would look to be favouring her over Renee who is my girlfriend. God what a mess. What started this anyway? I better find out.  
  
"Harriet what happened before I got here?"  
"Well sir... I don't want to get anyone in trouble"  
"Come on Harriet"  
"Well Renee started it. She came up to Ma I mean Colonel Mackenzie and accused her of being a whore amongst other things"  
"Thanks Harriet"  
"Sir"  
  
Mac exits the Women's toilets and heads for her office. She is stopped by Harm.  
  
"Mac are you alright?"  
"Just peachy" Mac sarcastically replies in a soft voice  
"Ok stupid question"  
"I'm going to my office. Cya later"  
"Mac"  
  
She ignores him and quickens her pace to get to her office.   
  
Harm POV  
How come I'm in the bad books? Confusing.  
  
Harm stands in the middle of the bullpen with a confused and irritated expression on his features. He turns as he hears a loud bang, which turns out to be Macs office door being slammed shut. He sees her sit down and put her hands in her head. 'She must have forgotten to close her blinds in her haste to escape from me and to get to her office as quick as possible.' He continues to stare at her slumped form waiting for her to lift her head. 'Lift your head Mac', as if on cue Mac lifts her head and stares out into the bullpen and sees Harm looking at her. Their eyes lock and Harm sees that Mac's eyes are red from crying. Redirecting her eyes, Mac slumps back down.   
  
Mac POV  
I should go wipe my eyes and get some coffee to help my nerves and to calm down again.  
  
Not seeing Harm out in the bullpen, Mac exits her office and heads quickly to the toilets to clean up. Harm spies Mac heading towards the toilets and follows her.  
  
"Mac"  
  
"Harm don't" Mac turns at his voice  
  
Everyone is looking at the two who are having a conversation without words. Mac turns and heads into the toilets. Harm follows her in knowing that he is actually in the womens toilets not the mens unlike last time. Mac basically runs to the last cubicle and shuts the door in Harm's face.  
  
"Mac, open up"  
"Harm go away" Mac sniffles   
"Can we talk?"  
"We are talking"  
"State the obvious Mac. I thought that I was talking to myself. Mimicking you."  
"Har har. Nice try"  
"Open up"  
"No"  
"Well I'll just wait"  
"You just do that"  
  
Harm leans his back against the door and sits on the floor waiting for her to open up. After 10 minutes he comes up with a plan. Standing up he walks away from the door and goes into the cubicle next to Macs. He stands up on the toilet seat and looks over at Macs cubicle. He sees Macs swollen eyes and decides to comment on it.  
  
" Hey Mac when did you decide to go for the puffed up eye look. Are you trying to set a new trend"  
Mac looks up at Harm's face, which has a quizzical look on it. She laughs at his expression but doesn't comment on it.  
  
" Shouldn't you be going to see how Renee is?"  
"I told her to wait in my office"  
"Harm, go on then"  
"But Mac I haven't finished talking to you yet"  
"Harm she's your girlfriend. That means she's your number one priority. So go, I'll be fine"  
"Go before I kick you navy butt over there"  
"aye aye ma'am"  
  
Harm leaves the women's toilets and heads to his office. Renee is waiting for him. On his arrival she demands to know where he was.  
  
"In the bathroom" He replies telling her half the truth  
"Ok"  
"Why did you call Mac a hoar?" Harm asks angrily  
"I called her a hoar because she is one" Renee announces to him.  
"Mac is not a hoar Renee."  
"Why are you even on her side anyway. I'm the one that she punched"  
"She punched you with good reason Renee" Harm defends Mac  
"So you take the side of a whore over your girlfriends side?" Renee asks angrily  
"At the moment yes and stop calling her a hoar"  
"She is one"  
"No she's not. If you would stop to look and even think you would see that she has some very good qualities about her. She's smart, friendly and doesn't call people hoars without a good reason to."  
"What? And I don't have any of those qualities?"  
"I didn't say that Renee. Why are you even here anyway?"  
"I was here to see if you wanted to go to lunch with me but by the looks of it you would rather go to lunch with you partner instead of your girlfriend."  
"Come on Renee"  
"Sorry Harm but I'm going to lunch by myself. I'll call you when I'm ready to talk to you"  
"When you're ready? You just had a go at my working partner and even slapped her and you make it out to be my fault. You have another thing coming Renee. I'll call you when I'm ready"  
"Fine"  
"Fine"  
  
With that Renee exits Harm's office, slamming the door and storming out of the bullpen knocking into Harriet without apologizing.   
  
"Rude" Harriet mutters under her breath.  
  
Harriet then goes in to the womens bathroom looking for Mac.  
  
"Mac are you still in here?"  
"Yeah Harriet over here"  
  
Mac opens her cubicle door and lets Harriet join her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Harriet asks in her mother tone  
"Yeah just a bit sore and worn but other than that I'm fine"  
"You sure?"  
"Yes I'm sure Harriet"  
"That was quite a punch" Harriet giggles and Mac soon joins in laughing.  
"Did you see her face?"  
"Yeah it was of complete surprise and then shock" Mac grins  
"OMG you should have seen the looks of the Admiral and Harm. Priceless. I wish we had that on tape" Harriet Muses  
"What was Harm's facial features when I hit her?" Mac asks interested.  
"Well first it was shock and then I'm pretty sure that I saw his mouth corners go up."  
"And the Admiral"  
"He was trying very hard not to laugh"  
"Well Harriet I suppose we can't stay in here for the rest of our lives, we better head out"  
"Yeah I think there's going to be a lot of people who will want to congratulate you"  
"Yeah right Harriet"  
"What ever ma'am"  
  
The two exit the Toilets and Mac spies the Admiral in the middle of the bullpen. Trying to avoid him, she turns her back on him but not before he spots her.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie" The Admiral commands.  
"Yes sir" she says as she comes to attention in front of him.  
"I suppose you have a very good reason for punching Miss Paterson in my office"  
"Yes sir I do"  
"Would you care to explain Colonel"  
"Well some of the things Miss Paterson said to me really got under my skin sir"  
"Would you care to elaborate"  
"Is being called a hoar enough sir?"  
"I would say in this circumstance yes it is Colonel"  
"Yes sir'  
  
The admiral turns to leave but before he does he comments "Nice punch Colonel. I sure wouldn't want to get under your skin"  
"Well I did tell her that if she continued with her line of accusations that she would get a very pissed off marine and she ignored that fact and got rewarded with what she deserved sir"  
"Colonel"  
  
With that the admiral returns to his office.  
  
End of chapter 7  
  
One more chapter to go  
Please review with any ideas or requests.  
Thanks.  
I didn't mean any harm to blondes. 


	8. Chapter eight

Chapter 8  
  
Title: Movie Marathon  
Author: HM  
Rating: PG  
Summary: The JAG staff go to a movie marathon  
Disclaimer: I do not own JAG or any of the characters. This is for pure fun.  
Thoughts in ' '   
Conversations in " "  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church Virginia,  
Monday 3:30pm (EST)  
Harm's Office  
  
Sitting in his office after witnessing Mac and Renee's fistfight, Harm ponders on what provoked Mac to punch Renee. 'I know that Renee called Mac a whore but usually Mac is level headed and is able to control her emotions.' Looking up into the Bullpen he spies Mac sitting in her office looking out the window at the street below. 'I really should go see if she's alright but she made it clear before that she didn't want to talk to me and besides I don't want my six kicked out of her office.' Knowing that he wasn't going to get any work done he decides to go get some coffee." On his way to the breakroom he runs into Sturgis who was on his way to see Harm about Mac.  
  
"Hey Harm what's the situation between you and Renee?" Sturgis asks trying not to sound like he was prying.  
"Well I don't really know to tell you the truth. It's complicated"  
"How is it complicated?"  
"Well when I came back from seeing if Mac was alright Renee was waiting in my office and I told her that it wasn't true that Mac was a whore and she got pissed at me and stormed off"  
"That was a bad move"  
"Why?"  
"Well you just defended your working partner over your own girlfriend"  
"And?"  
"And well by taking Mac's side over Renee's makes you look like you are favouring Mac and therefore Renee gets the impression that you don't care for her as much as you do Mac." Sturgis states matter of factually.   
"Of course I care for Renee"  
"Yeah but that's not the question. The question is do you care for her more than Mac?"  
"Well..."Harm starts but has trouble finishing the sentence not wanting to reveal the answer to himself or to Sturgis.  
"Well I guess you figure that one out buddy"  
"Stu you think that I care for Mac more don't you?"  
"I didn't say that now did I?"  
"You don't have to. I can sense it"  
"Harm everyone knows that you two have feeling for each other that go beyond friendship" Sturgis says  
"We do not. We are partners and best friends" Harm defends himself and Mac.  
"Ok" Sturgis, says in an I don't believe you voice.  
"Sturgis I mean it, I care for both of them but Renee just doesn't comp..."  
"Compare to Mac right?"  
"No... I wasn't going to say that!"  
"Yes you were!"  
"No I wasn't"  
"You were going to say that Renee doesn't compare to Mac" Sturgis says in a loud enough voice so that the whole bullpen can hear.  
"STURGIS" Harm exclaims while the whole bullpen listens in.  
  
Mac's office  
  
After managing to avoid Harm for the last 3 hours since Renee's and her fight, Mac had been sitting silently avoiding everyone and everything that crossed her path. Not up to talking to anyone especially Harm she had confined herself to her office in the hopes that everyone would take the hint and leave her alone. So far it was working wonders for her. 'If only I could sneak out of the office unnoticed and go home and take a nice long hot bath Mac thought to herself.' Coming out of her trance like thoughts Mac notices for the first time since enclosing herself in her office that the bullpen is silent with out a pin drop to be heard anywhere. Feeling nosy she stands and lifts her blinds to see what the entire fuse is about. Looking out she sees all eyes on Harm and Sturgis.   
  
Bullpen  
  
"Sturgis did you have to say that so loud you've managed to voice out YOUR opinion to everyone like it was MY opinion" Harm whispers heatedly.  
"I wasn't voicing my opinion you're the one who was going to say it but chickened out"  
"Chickened out?" Harm asks  
"Yes, you know that Renee doesn't compare to Mac. Everyone you go out with you compare with her"  
"I do not"  
"Yes you do"  
"I DO NOT COMPARE EVERYONE THAT I GO OUT WITH, WITH MAC" Harm voices out in a loud distinctive tone that everyone including Mac and the Admiral can hear.  
  
Mac's Office  
  
After hearing Harm basically tell the whole world that he doesn't compare everyone that he goes out with to her, Mac stands in silent shock a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 'So he says so he says. Well I might just go to the bathroom.' Going to her office door she turns the handle and walks out into the bullpen pretending that she didn't hear a thing she continues her trek to the bathroom. Several minutes later she re-enters the bullpen and walks casually towards her office, stopping to get a cup of coffee and then continuing towards her office. As she enters her office and turns around to shut the door she looks up at the sea of faces that are focusing their attention on her and gives them a smile then shuts the door.   
  
Bullpen  
  
"Sturgis you are sooo dead"  
"Why?"  
"Why? I shouldn't even have to tell you why" Harm excuses him  
"I was just saying what you wouldn't," Sturgis says innocently  
"Whatever"  
"So what else did Renee say to you?"  
"Well she was angry that I took Mac's side over hers and then I went on to say that Mac had good qualities" Harm said  
"Like what?"  
"Like she's smart, friendly and doesn't call people whores within good reason to"  
"Did you add beautiful to that list" Sturgis mutters under his breath  
"Huh what did you say Stu?"  
"Uhh nothing"  
"And then she stormed off and I told her I would call her when I was ready to"  
"I can see why she was pissed though," Sturgis says  
"Why?"  
"You take your partners side, list qualities that she has and basically tell her to go away"  
"I didn't"  
"Whatever"  
"I'm going to leave you to sort out this mess that has been created" Sturgis waves to Harm and heads towards his office.  
"Bye buddy thanks for all your help" Harm says sarcastically to himself.  
  
Mac's Office  
  
Mac sits in silence sipping her coffee listening to the now nosy bullpen.   
  
"Must have finished their conversation" Mac says to herself commenting on how the bullpen is noisy now.  
  
A few minutes later a soft knock is heard on my Mac's office door.  
  
"Enter" she says in her marine don't show any emotions voice  
"It's just me," Harm says cautiously  
"Hello me, what can I do for you?" Mac asks sarcastically  
"Come on Mac"  
"What do you want Harm I'm busy"  
"Busy? Doesn't look like you're doing anything constructive to me"  
"Did you want something or are you going to waste my time and yours arguing with me?"  
"Mac I just want to know if you are alright?"  
"Yes I am, you happy you can go now"  
"Really?"  
"Would I say so if I wasn't?"  
"Yes you would and you just did"  
"Harm please I don't feel like talking now"  
"Mac I just want to talk to you about what happened between you and Renee. I'll find out eventually"  
"Ok she called me a whore amongst other things"  
"I know she called you a whore but there has to be something else or you wouldn't be this upset"  
"I'm not upset just annoyed because I have a certain sailor pestering me" Mac says harshly  
"Mac"  
"Ok if it'll get you off my case. She also said that I wasn't worthy enough for someone and that I go around stealing other women's boyfriends and husbands basically. Is that enough? Is that what you wanted to hear?" Mac asks  
"Who aren't you worthy enough for?" Harm asks quietly noticing that he had struck a cord  
After several minutes of silence Mac says:  
  
"You. Renee said that I wasn't worthy enough for you"  
"Me?" Harm asks in an astonished voice  
"You"  
"Why?"  
"How would I know? She just came up to me and started calling me a whore!"  
"I better call her and see why the hell she thinks that"  
  
He goes to get up but Mac grabs Harms hands and turns him to face her.  
  
"Do it here. I want to know why as well," Mac says while still holding Harms hand  
"Ok"  
"On speaker phone" Mac says as Harm enters Renee's number.  
  
Letting go of Harm's hand Mac sits in silence waiting for Renee to pick up her phone.  
  
"Hello Renee speaking"  
"Renee it's Harm"  
"Already trying to apologise. Well I except your apology sweetie cakes" Renee says in a syrupy voice  
"Umm how come you started calling Mac a whore anyway?"  
"I heard what she was doing to you on Saturday night. I heard about the kissing, cuddling and how she was trying to make advances on you. I feel so sorry for believing that you had anything to do with that. It was all her doing." Renee blabbered on  
  
Mac was trying not to puke at Renee's annoying syrupy voice and trying very hard not to swear at the phone to tell Renee just what she thought of her. Harm looked at Mac and noticed her facial features, deciding that it was a good idea to go he said goodbye to Renee and hung up before Renee could say anything else.  
  
"Mac..." Harm started but didn't get to finish as Mac interrupted him  
"Harm you didn't even try to set her straight. I didn't do any of those things and you just kept silent" Mac exploded at Harm  
"What was I supposed to do. Tell her that you were listening the whole the time?" Harm said equally angrily  
"Well no... but you could have at least tried to lesson what she was saying"  
"You know Renee she would have gone on and on about it for ages"  
"Do I KNOW Renee? Let's see NO! All I KNOW about her is that she hates me and I hate her"  
"You don't hate her"  
"Yes I do"  
"Don't tell me that you're jealous of Renee?"  
"JEALOUS OF HER?"  
"YES ARE YOU JEALOUS OF HER?"  
"NO I'M NOT"  
"Okay then. What else did you and Renee fight about?" Harm asks interested  
"Well Renee thought that I wanted... wanted"  
"Wanted what?"  
"YOU"  
"Renee thought that you wanted me?"  
"Yes, she said that there was one thing stopping me from you and that was her."  
"Why?"  
"She obviously thinks that I want you and that I love you."  
"And do you?" Harm asks  
  
Before Mac can answer Tiner enters Mac's office informing them that the admiral would like to see them.  
  
"Thanks Tiner" They both say in unison.  
"Well we better go" Mac says "Unless we want the admiral kicking our hinds." With that she exits her office and strolls across the bullpen with Harm on her heels. 'Dammit why of all time did Tiner have to come in. Harm thinks to himself in anger'  
  
Mac knocks on the admiral's door three times when they hear a gruff enter. Entering the office the pair stand at attention until the admiral gives them the all clear to sit down.  
  
"How are we today?"  
"Alright sir" they both say in unison  
"I am sensing some tension between you two. Would you care to elaborate?"  
"No sir" Mac says while Harm says:  
"Yes sir"  
  
Mac looks at Harm with quizzical and annoyed looks on her face.  
  
"Go on commander"  
"Well sir as you know Mac had a blowup today with Renee"  
"State the obvious commander. I think the whole world saw that"  
"Well anyway she won't talk to me about it so like a good friend and partner I would like to know what is bothering her and try and help her through it as best as I can." Harm finishes  
  
Mac Snorts at Harm's comments  
  
"Do you really want to know whats bothering me?"  
"Yes" Both men ask  
"It's you Harm. You're the one who's bothering me"  
"Me?"  
"Yes"  
"Well I'll leave you two to it"  
  
They both ignore him and stare intensively at each other.  
  
"You and Renee and your stupid relationship"  
"What's wrong with our relationship?"  
"Everything" Mac states  
  
After a couple of minutes of silence Harm speaks up.  
  
"I get it now. Before when I asked you were you jealous of Renee you said no but it's not Renee that you're jealous of it's something else to do with her though"  
"Do you want to know what I'm jealous of?"  
"Yes I do?"  
"I'm jealous that Renee has you. That she is the one going out with you not me" Mac says  
  
Silence takes over the two who just stare at each other.  
  
"I must admit I was jealous of you when you went out with bugme and when you go out with someone else."  
"So do you compare everyone that you go out with to me?"  
"Yes I do"  
"That's a good thing right" Mac asks as she edges over towards Harm  
"Yep sure it."  
"So you want me?"  
"Do I? Mmm hard choice?" Harm says  
"Well I might just have to have to find another flyboy if you don't or maybe get bugme back. What do ya think"  
"In that case I'll have you. I wouldn't be able to go without my marine"  
"Your marine?"  
"Yes my marine"  
"I like the sound of that"  
  
The two are standing right in front of each other staring up into each other's eyes.  
  
"Come here squid I'm not going to bite," Mac says flirtatiously   
  
Harm edges towards Mac and bends down and presses his lips against hers in a fierce manner. The two only part to come up for air.  
  
"See I told you I wouldn't bite" Mac says  
"Come here Marine"  
  
The End  
  
Thank you for all the reviews I appreciated them! 


End file.
